A Little Different Take...
by YOUZBETTALIKEIT
Summary: This is about a brilliant child who grew up on the streets of London and is accepted to Hogwarts...the kid has a bit of a temper problem
1. The Boy with Wits

I guess I gotta put a disclaimer...   
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters except for Razor Sharpe they belong to J. K. Rowling  
  
  
  
  
"But why do we want this boy? He is going to cause a lot of controversy for you headmaster."   
  
" I know Severus but we owe his parents this much, they were two of the best."  
  
" That was too bad wasn't it? Right after the Dark Lord supposedly perished, nobody expected it."  
  
" He survived though it was quite remarkable that he did."  
  
" I agree, surrounded by deatheaters his chances of survival were slim"  
  
" Yes indeed he was quite a clever boy for only being a toddler. Oh good here comes Hagrid."  
  
An enormous man with a thick beard and mustache walked up to the two men talking very loudly, as if drunk. "I a'don wanna get this boy!"   
  
" I see what you mean Hagrid I will get him myself."  
  
" But Dumbledore it is not safe on the London streets, it is too much effort for just one student" said a greasy haired man with a hooked nose. " I believe it will be worth it in the long run" said another man, this one old with a crooked nose and a twinkle in his eye. The greasy haired man retorted with, "He could be just a waste of time, like Longbottom."  
  
" I believe that young Neville will make a fine young wizard and I also believe young Sharp will be one also," said the older man, sincerity in his voice, " I'll be off then!"  
  
" Very well, shall I await your return?"  
  
" No need Severus it will take some time to find young Sharp and I will also have to explain to him some things and bring him through the process, later Hagrid"   
  
" See ya Dumbledore," said the large man with a grin and a wave.   
  
The old man said something, shot out his wand then suddenly vanished into the night.   
  
The greasy haired man turned to the large bearded man and mumbled out in a cold snarl " What kind of name is Razor Sharp anyway?"   
  
Miles away the boy with that name awoke with a start. 


	2. Retrieval

" What the hell was that!?" Razor looked up from his usual bed of newspapers and rags and wiped something white and wet off his forehead. "Oh great," he murmured, " A bird shit on my forehead again."   
  
He laughed to himself at the small misfortune.When he got up he saw the sun rising between the two buildings that formed his alley. He recently ran away from his eleventh orphanage because the people in charge kept punishing him for his bad behavior. The only thing he usually did was mouth off...and continuously get in fights. That was it, he never did anything REALLY bad. Plus he didn't need the support of the orphanage anyways food wise. He happened to be, and was very proud to be, an excellent scrounger for food. He also stole, but only when he needed to.   
  
He was pretty popular on the streets, but with never any close friends,they were an extra mouth to feed, they set you back Adults simply loathed him. He wasn't exactly the perfect kid. He was good looking, brown spiked hair, he had a gray eye and a green eye, with straight clean teeth, though he rarely brushed. But his attitude was less than impressive, he liked himself, he saw nothing wrong with the way he acted but other people thought he was too vulgar, too punk, too arrogant, too much of a tough little asshole who didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. He saw none of these faults, however, he just thought he voiced his opinions and if you like them fine, if you don't, who gives a damn what you think?   
  
So he found it rather odd when an old man who appeared to be in some sort of bath robes ran over to him and told him he must leave with him at once. " What are you talking about? I don't want to go anywhere with you!" He though the old man would drop it but he was relentless. "Come on let me explain to you why you need to come with me," he said in a firm tone. " There is no way I am going with you" By now Razor was ready to fight him. He was not going to go with a wierd old man somewhere.   
"I only came here specifically so you could come back with me,"   
  
" But why?" Razor asked the curiosity of his getting the better of him. "Razor you have been accepted to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy," He handed Razor a letter to confirm this statement and it also listed his school supplies.   
  
"This is crazy there is no way this can be true!"  
  
"Well it is and you better come back with me, there is little time"   
  
" I see, so I guess I will go with you since I got nothing better to do on the streets."  
  
They were walking for a brief amount of time when the old man stopped in front of a shabby old building.   
  
"This is where you are going to stay until school starts," said the old man. " Aah nothing better than the Leaky Cauldron!" 


	3. Shop till You Drop

Razor looked up and down at this building and thought this is the last place where he would like to stay.   
  
But when he ventured inside with the old man he saw that it was nothing like the outside. It was actually pretty nice and he could get used to staying here as he was led to his room, the old man, who was actually the headmaster at this Hogwarts place told him that all the expenses were paid. Which was a good thing since Razor had no money whatsoever. The mans name was Albus Dumbledore but out of respect would be called Professor Dumbledore due to his position at Hogwarts.   
  
Once he left he told Razor that a man called Hagrid would pick him up and bring him school shopping. Razor hated shopping and was about to protest but Dumbledore left before he could say another word or ask another question. He jumped into his four-poster and immediately went asleep, due to the days events he was exhausted.  
  
He went downstairs around noon, he always slept in late it was a habit since he never had to wake up for anything in particular before in his life. Coming down he immediately noticed a huge man who called out his name. Startled that this man was Hagrid Dumbledore was speaking of, Razor went down to him. " Ready to go Razor?" said the huge man gruffly. "Yeah I guess," Razor replied, though he wasn't looking forward to it.   
  
They went out the backdoor and the man tapped a certain brick with what looked like an umbrella 3 times and suddenly an archway opened. Razor cried out in surprise, not because of the new opening but what was in the new opening. There were stores lined up on either side of the street, he saw all sorts of creatures doing all sorts of things.   
  
He barely noticed when they got to the first shop, it was a robe shop. It seemed to have gone rather quickly, the shopkeeper measured him and then brought him his robes. They were out by the time they got in. "That was on me Razor," said Hagrid "The rest you gotta buy yourself,"   
  
"Uh ok," Razor mumbled but he knew he was in trouble since he owned no money at all and what Hagrid paid with he never even saw before. "See the thing is Razor, there are three types of coins Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. There are 11 sickles in a galleon and 29 knuts in a sickle, its quite simple really. Now we outta stop at Gringotts to get your money."  
  
"What the hell is Gringotts?" asked Razor, "It's a wizard's bank, and watch your language, you keep saying stuff like that and you'll soon be expelled," said Hagrid, Razor however paid no attention to the warning whatsoever "But Hagrid, I don't have any money," Hagrid looked unstifled by this. "O'course you do Razor! You don't think your parents, having been the most famous international aurors of their time left no money towards ya?"  
"I guess I didn't think of that," said Razor feeling even more idiotic since he had no clue whatsoever what an auror was.   
  
They walked into the building and a goblin by the name of Griphook greeted them. Razor was quite fond of Griphook, he knew that Griphook took no shit from nobody. After they went down to Razor's vault through a series of twists and turns on a mine cart. He saw mountains of galleons, sickles, and knuts. He shoved a large amount into a bag the bank offered and they went back to the surface.   
  
After the bank they went to a bookshop and got all his schoolbooks, they then went to a pet shop but Razor found nothing there he liked "You're telling me we live in a wizarding world and these are the only pets they have?" he was looking forward to buying a mini sort of dragon or something but there was just owls, cats, toads, and rats.   
  
There last stop was the wand shop, they were greeted by a creepy old man Mr. Ollivander, he gave Razor a wand to wave but nothing happened. The same happened in every other wand in the entire shop. "Well this is very odd I must say!" said Mr. Ollivander "But there is still one more chance!" he went to a back room in the shop leaving Razor feeling incredibly ridiculous and feeling that he shouldn't be a wizard at all. He returned with a wand that seemed to cast off a sort of glow, "This is something I've been saving for just the right person, Cedar 11 inches with the heartstring of a particular dangerous dragon, being a dragon that is far more dangerous than other dragons is no easy feat." Razor gave it a wave and sparks shot out of it, Mr. Ollivander was ecstatic "Finally a match!" he yelled as Razor paid him for the wand and he and Hagrid walked back to The Leaky Cauldron.   
  
"Be on the Hogwarts Express by 11 o'clock Platform 9 3/4 tomorrow, alright Razor I'm off!" Hagrid Yelled as he walked away. "See ya Hagrid!" Razor yelled back, he niether liked nor disliked Hagrid, which Razor felt was important because he did not want to get attached to this man. He went to his room satisfied with the day's work and prepared to wake up early. For the second night in a row he was exhausted from the day's events. 


End file.
